Up (2009 film)
Up is a 2009 American computer-animated comedy-adventure film produced by Pixar, distributed by Walt Disney Pictures and presented in Disney Digital 3-D. The film premiered on May 29, 2009 in North America and opened the 2009 Cannes Film Festival, becoming the first animated and 3D film to do so. The film was director Pete Docter's second film, the first being 2001's Monsters, Inc., and features the voices of Edward Asner, Christopher Plummer, Bob Peterson, and Jordan Nagai. It is Pixar's tenth feature film and the studio's first to be presented in Disney Digital 3-D, and is accompanied in theaters and DVD releases by the short film Partly Cloudy. The film centers on an elderly widower named Carl Fredricksen and an earnest young Wilderness Explorer named Russell who fly to South America by floating in a house. The film has received universal critical acclaim, with a rating of 98% on Rotten Tomatoes (the best reviewed wide-released film of 2009 on the site), and grossed over $731 million worldwide, making it Pixar's third-most commercially successful film, behind Toy Story 3 and Finding Nemo. Up won Golden Globe Awards for Best Animated Feature Film and Best Original Score from the Hollywood Foreign Press Association. The film received five Academy Award nominations, including Best Picture, making it the second animated film in history to receive such a nomination, following 1991's Beauty and the Beast. Up was awarded the Academy Awards for Best Animated Feature and Best Original Score in 2010. Plot Spoiler Warning: All the information listed below contains spoilers so be warned! The film starts on a kin named Carl Fredricksen, who is shy, qiuet boy who idolizes an explorer named Charles F. Muntz. He is sadden to learn that he was accused for fabricating the skeleton of a giant bird and refuses to return until he captures one. After the film, he meet a young girl named Ellie in an old abandoned house which she calls her 'clubhouse.' After Carl breaks an arm while attempting to retrieve his balloon, Ellie visits him at his home and shows him her adventure book. She plans on moving her clubhouse to Paradise Falls in South America. As years pass, they get married and restore the clubhouse into a home. Carl works as a toy balloon vender and a zookeeper. Unable to have children, they decide to start saving their money for their trip to Paradise Falls, but end up spending it for cetin needs. Elderly and finally arranging enough money for the trip, Ellie becomes ill and dies, leaving Carl all alone. Some time later, Carl still lives in the house which is sitting on a little plot of land that is surrounded by a construction site which he won't sell. Shortly after, he meets a Boy Scout named Russell, who is trying to earn his "Assisting the Elderly" badge. To get rid of him, Carl tells the boy about a 'snipe' living around his house and urges the boy to go and get it since he's too old and firm to do it himself. Shortly after, he ends up injuring a construction worker over his damaged mailbox. He then gets evicted from the house by court order and ordered to move into a retirement home. However, Carl comes up with a scheme to keep his promise to Ellie: he turns his house into a makeshift airship, using thousands of helium balloons to lift it off its foundation. However, shortly after taking off, he accidentally beings Russell with him. After surviving a thunderstorm, the house lands near a large ravine facing Paradise Falls. Carl and Russell harness themselves to the still-buoyant house and begin to walk it around the ravine, hoping to reach the falls before the balloons deflate. They later befriend a tall, colorful flightless bird (whom Russell names "Kevin") trying to reach her chicks, and then a dog named Dug, who wears a special collar that allows him to speak. Carl and Russell encounter a pack of dogs led by Alpha, and are taken to Dug's master, who turns out to be an elderly Charles Muntz. Muntz invites Carl and Russell aboard his dirigible, where he explains that he has spent the years since his disgrace searching Paradise Falls for the giant bird. When Russell innocently reveals his friendship with Kevin, Muntz becomes disturbingly hostile, prompting the pair, Kevin, and Dug to flee, chased by Muntz's dogs. Muntz eventually catches up with them and starts a fire beneath Carl's house, forcing Carl to choose between saving it or Kevin. Carl rushes to put out the fire, allowing Muntz to take the bird. Carl and Russell eventually reach the falls, but Russell is angry with Carl. Settling into his home, Carl is sadly poring over Ellie's childhood scrapbook when, to his surprise, he finds photos of their married life and a final note from Ellie thanking him for the "adventure" and encouraging him to go on a new one. Reinvigorated, he goes to find Russell, only to see him sailing off on some balloons to save Kevin. Carl empties the house of his furniture and possessions and pursues him. Russell is captured by Muntz, but Carl manages to board the dirigible in flight and free both Russell and Kevin. Muntz pursues them around the airship, finally cornering Dug, Kevin, and Russell inside Carl's tethered house. Carl lures Kevin out through a window and back onto the airship with Dug and Russell clinging to her back, just as Muntz is about to close in; Muntz leaps after them, only to snag his foot on some balloon lines and fall to his death. Snapped from its tether, the house descends out of sight through the clouds, which Carl accepts as being for the best. Carl and Russell reunite Kevin with her chicks, then fly the dirigible back to the city. When Russell's father misses his son's Senior Explorer ceremony, Carl proudly presents Russell with his final badge for assisting the elderly, as well as a personal addition: the grape soda cap that Ellie gave to Carl when they first met (which he dubs the "Ellie Badge"). The two then enjoy some ice cream together, sitting on the curb outside the shop as Russell and his father used to do, with the dirigible parked nearby (over a handicapped parking space, in keeping with the elderly motif). Meanwhile, Carl's house is shown to have landed on the cliff beside Paradise Falls, as promised to Ellie. Category:Disney Movies Category:2009 films